A disc brake of this type is already known, which is described in document EP 1 936 227. This document concerns in particular a process for assembly of a disc brake, and in particular the assembly of the cartridge which converts the movement of rotation of the brake lever into a movement of translation of the brake piston, in order to apply the parking brake, or release it.
In this assembly, the rear part of the cartridge comprises a pin which goes into a hole in the base of the receptacle which receives the cartridge in the cylinder of the brake calliper. This embodiment is relatively complicated to produce and install; in addition, the pin is subjected to substantial rotation forces when the hand brake is activated.